Problem: The sum of $3$ consecutive odd numbers is $219$. What is the second number in this sequence?
Explanation: Call the first number in the sequence $x$ The next odd number in the sequence is $x + 2$ The sum of the $3$ consecutive odd numbers is: $x+ (x + 2)+ (x + 4) = 219$ $3x + 6= 219$ $3x = 213$ $x = 71$ Since $x$ is the first number, $x + 2$ is the second odd number. Thus, the second number in the sequence is $73$.